


Invocation

by Bryn_Myrddin



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, BAMF Loki, Be Careful What You Wish For, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Loki-centric, Norns - Freeform, Oblivious Thor, Odin's Bad Parenting, The Norns are done with your shit, Women In Power, ignorance is not an excuse, what's said is said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor never really paid attention to his mothers teachings.  So really it should come as no surprise he says just the wrong thing at the wrong time.  Names and titles can be powerful things, they can bring the attention of the one who is called onto you and your dealings.  Thor really shouldn't have made that boast, but too little too late and the invitation has been accepted by the Lady Skuld.<br/>The Norns are not Kind.<br/>The Norns are not Human.<br/>and the Norns demand Answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invocation

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless semi-fix it for Avengers with a ridiculously overpowered Norn who wants answers and she wants them now. I will be mucking up Marvel and Nordic Lore, nothing is sacred. Don't question just enjoy. I tried to edit, but I'm human.

It was over, the battle won, and Loki was in chains being led by Thor to the agreed site of departure. All in all, the Avengers were calling it a good day, about to become better when the would be king was finally off planet and brought to justice were they would actually be able to met out punishment that would stick as it were.  
The park was emptied, and although you couldn’t see anyone around, it was no doubt crawling with SHIELD agents who would be more then happy to deal with Loki should he twitch wrong.

The God himself though, was withdrawn and sickly looking, obediently following where Thor led and unable to even protest the less than gentle treatment because of his muzzle. The muzzle had surprised everyone, when Thor had requested it; it had seemed to some that it might have been going to far until he assured them:

“My Brothers words are his weapon of choice, silencing him is not an unfamiliar practice, it puts a stop to his lies.”

And so a muzzle was added to his restraints. And now, shackled and humiliated, looking highly unwell, his eyes burned into them all, condemning them for their actions. Yet it was nothing compared to the sheer and complete look of hatred and utter betrayal that Thor obliviously received and he barely deigned to look at Loki as they made their way to the designated space, Tesseract in hand.

“My friends, it grieves me to leave so soon after our victory, but rest assured, Loki will be punished for his crimes, my father will see too it. Not even the Norns could save him from being held responsible for his actions! This I swear.”

The surrounding team merely nodded or hummed in acknowledgement, waiting for the alien princes to leave while keeping an eye out for any last minute complications.

Thor raised the Tesseract between the two of them, and just as Loki put his hand on it, there was an instant power surge that, judging by the look on Thor’s face, was not done by him. 

Immediately the Avengers were on guard, weapons and armor appearing almost out of thin air as the tension that had been present suddenly found itself increasing tenfold. SHIELD agents materialized all around the park as well, honing in on the glowing cube that seemed to have frozen both Thor and Loki in place, looks of apprehension on both their faces.

“Goddamn doors open both ways!” Clint furiously hissed under his breath, as once again, the cube seemed to be bringing an unknown entity into their world.

“Thor! What’s going on!?” Steve shouted, shield up as he eyed the cube that was steadily glowing brighter. Thor remained silent as right in that moment the cube let out a final pulse that had everyone reeling back as a figure materialized next to it.

As the light faded, everyone scrambled to get back in position and face this new threat only to find both Thor and Loki kneeling, white faced and terrified looking at the feet of a young girl who looked no older than ten who now grasped the Tesseract in her hands.

But if meeting the Aesir had taught them anything, it was that apparent age could mean very little when dealing with extraterrestrials, and both of the Asgardians present looked no older than their mid twenties, yet had already seen over a millennia in age.

Her stature was small and delicate looking, finely boned with her looks nothing short of perfection. Her hair was hip length, white and it shined like gossamer threads as it practically floated around her as if she were underwater and not in the middle of New York City.

She was robed in a simple shift, barefoot, and unarmed as far as they could see, yet it’s color reminded one of fresh blood, the hue fading into a match for dried blood at the bottom of the garment. The shading so uncanny, so deliberate, it sent chills down the spines of those who were watching her, which was every single Avenger, Agent, and one Director Fury who had left his observation post and made his way there as soon as the incident had started, every single weapon at their disposal trained on her.

“I can’t get any readings on her, it’s like she doesn’t fucking exist!” Tony’s urgent update came through the coms as everyone stiffened at the new intel, which was that they had no intel.

“I mean, I don’t get it!” he continued, a slight hint of how frantic he was sounding over the coms “I pick up energy readings from Loki, Thor, and the Cube but absolutely nothing from her!” 

“I am sick and tired of all these beings thinking they can just waltz right in and do whatever they want.” Muttered Fury darkly “everyone high alert, but don’t shoot unless she does something first, we don’t want to make a situation where there is none.” The order was met with stiff nods from everyone; no one wanted to deal with yet another unfriendly and super powered being.

It was almost like she had been waiting for them to decide what to do, for as soon as they agreed to the order, the girl started speaking, ignoring the surrounding humans and focusing entirely on the two Asgardians still prostrated at her feet.

“You invoked our name, Odinson” her voice set at the high pitch of the girl she portrayed, yet carried the echo’s of others voices, the smooth volume of a full grown women and the crackling sigh of an old lady. The dichotomies of the voices creating an eerie effect “We have turned our eyes on you… and what we find is lacking.” Her tone firm as she gave no more than an apathetic glance to the frozen prince.

“We see you as well, Laufeyson,” her head tilted to observe Loki, the new angle revealing pure white eyes, no iris or pupil to speak of “Our eyes weep at the trails a favored one has endured. The hands meant to guide have pushed you. The hands meant to hold you have dropped you. the hands meant to heal have hurt you.” Every statement rang out with the finality of judgment; both men addressed flinching as their power washed over them, eyes fixed firmly on the ground.

“My lady I-“ Thor began only for her to swiftly cut him off.

“Silence. We have no need of your words Odinson. You should think further before using them, you may not like the consequences.” She followed the statement with a cruel childish laugh that was absolutely bone chilling “A mothers wisdom is not to be ignored, you listen, but you do not learn.” 

Thor was visibly restraining himself, still pale with fear underneath his golden skin as Loki practically radiated distain towards his brother; everyone watching became even more confused as the encounter continued.

“Come child,” she patted Loki on the head who, even kneeling, was still taller than her “be free of these shackles.” Her last pat had the specially made, magic inhibiting shackles for a god simply disappear as he stood. 

It was then that Fury decided to intervene as his more trigger-happy agents practically twitched with the need to shoot at the now free criminal.

“Excuse me.” He started, walking forward inviting the unknowns attention to turn to him, he eyes narrowing in… anger? Annoyance? 

“Exactly who are you and what are you doing, freeing a criminal from his bonds?” he went in with all the authority of the director of SHIELD, only to be brought down to his knees about six feet away from the three by an unknown force. Every agent started forward to go defend the man, only to find themselves unable to move, the beginnings of panic, however, were interrupted by the furious voice of the now free Loki.

“Lady Skuld does not answer to the likes of you.” He practically spat, his imposing figure looking much more threatening than the girl beside him. Despite the new evidence to the contrary.

“Oh fuck” was heard from Tony’s com “Jarv, share with the rest of the class please? Cliff Notes version.” the billionaire sounded so done with this whole situation that everyone else eagerly listened in.

“Indeed sir, records indicate the name Skuld to be one of the three Norns, the women who were revered by even the gods themselves for their powers, it was said they decided the fate of each man from birth, but obviously this may differ from the actual truth.”

“So a god, to gods?” Natasha’s voice inquired, summing up the explanation even further, her dry tone clearly indicating how much she was enjoying this new information.

“Apparently.”


End file.
